Nuestra Realidad
by Zaya-Zann
Summary: (Teoría YAOI de Evil Morty) Existen límites en las relaciones que pueden tener ciertas personas. Limites morales y sociales, pero no reales…
1. 3,5

(Rick and Morty) "Nuestra Realidad"

Por: Zaya Zann

Resumen: (Teoría YAOI de Evil Morty) Existen límites en las relaciones que pueden tener ciertas personas. Limites morales y sociales, pero no reales…

LEER:

Mi perversión es mía y de mis lectores. Rezo para que estas manos solo se desahoguen en el teclado…

Que la liberación de mi mente baste para la de mi cuerpo y deseo.

Fantasías oscuras y juguetonas. Material no apto para niños y mentes puras :P.

La canción de Evil Morty (XD 3!) es: For the Damaged Coda. By: Blonde RedHead. Y se escuchó mientras se escribía esto :).

*Z*Z*

Cap: 3,5

*FlashBack*

-Y no le vas a decirle nada a nadie, Morty, porque el mundo está lleno de idiotas que no entienden lo que es importante y van a intentar separarnos, Morty. Pero si te quedas conmigo voy a hacer grandes cosas, Morty, y tú vas a formar parte de ellas, y juntos vamos a viajar por ahí, Morty. Vamos a hacer todo tipo de cosas maravillosas, Morty. Solo tú y yo, Morty. El mundo es nuestro enemigo, Morty. Somos los únicos… amigos que tenemos, Morty. Rick y Morty solos. Rick y Morty, Rick y Morty, Rick… Rick y Morty… Rick… Morty… -En este punto el chico había comenzado a caer en la inconciencia y no recordaba más. Todo por las estúpidas semillas de su abuelo…

*Fin del FlashBack*

Aun así, la última imagen en su mente. La de Rick repitiendo sus nombres sin cesar, permaneció intacta.

*Z*Z*

Sostuvo la barbilla de su nieto y lo miro a los ojos.

-Escucha Morty. No podemos salir los dos de aquí. Me encantaría que así fuera, pero no lo es.

-¿Rick… qu-que qui-quiere decir? –Los ojos de 15 años se cristalizaron.

-Digo que tendrás que continuar sin mí, Morty. –Suspiro, quedando sobre sus rodillas para mirarse de frente.- No te preocupes, la capsula ya tienes las coordenadas de una embajada neutral de servicios interespecies. Ellos te ayudaran a llegar a casa sano y salvo. –Acariciando los cabellos del chico con paciencia.- No tienes idea de cuánto te voy a extrañar, Morty…

-¡Basta! –Abrazo al hombre mayor.- No-no puedes dejarme. –Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó aún más el agarre. –¡Y-yo te amo!

Rick tuvo que morderse el labio para darse el valor de hacer lo siguiente.

-¡Ya basta! –Cortó el abrazo del niño con un empujón y se levantó. Morty no alcanzo a caer al piso. -¿Amor, Morty? Ya te había hablado de lo que es el amor ¿no? –Lo miro molesto y cruzo los brazos. –Es solo una reacción química, Morty, una lujuria momentánea y agradable, quizás, pero nada más.

-¿¡Y qué?! –Morty aun con lágrimas en los ojos, apretó los puños y se puso sobre la punta de sus zapatos. Esta reacción sorprendió un poco al científico.- ¿Qué si el amor no es mágico y eterno como en las películas? ¿Qué importa si termina mañana o en 10 años? ¡En estos momentos yo te amo! –Jalo de la bata de laboratorio y junto sus labios en un corto pero fuerte beso.

Rick se quebró. Rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del más joven y lo levanto para volver a besarlo. Morty lo envolvió con sus piernas para estar más firmes. Sin dejar de llorar mientras era besado de forma ahora cariñosa e íntima.

-Algún día crecerás, Morty, y ese día te darás cuenta de lo que te hice. –Junto sus frentes y lo miro directo a los ojos. –Espero seas capaz de perdonar a este viejo enfermo. –Le sonrió con tristeza.- También te amo, Morty.

-¿Rick? HA! –Fue arrojado a la capsula de escape. -¡RICK! –Llego a la puerta justo cuando esta terminaba de cerrarse. -¡RICK! –La capsula salió impulsada de la nave. Mientras Morty veía como la versión malvada de sí mismo caminaba hacia el hombre que amaba.

-Ya veo… -el chico con un parche en el ojo se detuvo a unos cuantos metros del científico, con las manos en la espalda y su único ojo inexpresivo. –La única diferencia entre tú y mi Rick, es que tú te creíste tus propias mentiras… -Su mirada se oscureció.

*Z*Z*

-Dijiste que estaríamos juntos… *snif*–Morty abrazo sus rodillas y se acomodó en el cojín de la nave, que representaba gran parte del pequeño espacio. –Rick… -Levanto su rostro hacia la ventana.- Rick… -Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos otra vez. -¡RICK! –Escondió la cabeza y dejo escapar el llanto desgarrador de su pecho.

Restara 2,5…*

Z.Z: Wow… me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara antes de los primeros comentario? *ojos coquetos* Bueno, bueno… je… Espero que puedan fluir~ con esto. *beso*

Nota: Para ver Rick and Morty, busquen la página "XDVIDEOS".


	2. 1

LEER:

Quiero agradecer a RacconJovis, por ser el primer comentario :).

La verdad no esperaba tener uno tan rápido. Eso me hiso muy feliz y me permitió continuar con este impulso extraño que me dio X3.

Conocí la serie hace un par de semanas, y en 2 días me comí la primera temporada. Ahora ando obligando a mis amigas a verla XD, pero sin decirles mi verdadera fijación *cara mala*.

En fin…

Me resistí a imaginar esto los primeros hem… ¿6 capítulos? Luego tuve que aceptar que me atraía, y me sentí mal por eso brevemente.

He tenido todo tipo de parejas extrañas: un humano y un alíen, un demonio de otra dimensión y un humano, un profesor y alumno, un pariente fantasma y su primo, amigos de la infancia, hermanos, un psicópata homicida cuya fijación y sed de venganza mutan a la necesidad de dominio y posesión, un padre con su hijo del futuro (adivinen), rivales declarados, en fin, de todo un poco XD…

Pero no un abuelo con su nieto 0-0… Eso me sorprendió. Pero l s f n de la serie (y más aún, la misma serie) me hicieron darme cuenta de que no era solo cosa mía XP.

¡ASI QUE A LA MIERDA! B).

*Z*Z*

Cap: 1.

[Unos días antes…]

Rick se despertó con los ojos lagañientos y un mal sabor de boca. La piel del rostro la sentía seca y le dolía la espalda y la cabeza. Una mañana como todas en los últimos 20 años…

-Mier *eructo* mierda… -Se sento en la orilla del catre que tenía por cama y peino sus cabellos hacia atrás. Como siempre se había quedado dormido con todo y bata, por lo que sus prendas tenían una mescla de olores desagradables y el cuerpo se sentía pesado y apretado. –Nece *eructo* necesito una ducha. -Sacando la mugre de sus ojos.

Tomo algo de ropa limpia de sus cajones junto con su toalla personal. No tenía muchas cosas pues el espacio era limitado, y prefería priorizar todo lo relacionado a sus investigaciones antes que nada. Pero usar las toallas de otras personas, aun recién lavadas, era algo que desde joven le molestaba bastante.

-*Morty debe estar saliendo del baño ahora.* -Pensó mirando el reloj con la hora de la Tierra en su muñeca. Summer era siempre la primera en usar el baño de la casa, ya fuera en esta o en otra realidad, dejándole siempre al menor de los hermanos solo el tiempo junto para prepararse para la escuela. Beth y Jerry tenían su baño matrimonial en la alcoba.

-*Si supiera que lo pasare a recoger en un par de horas no se preocuparía tanto… Je.* -Sonrió.

Para la mayoría de las personas eso ya se daría por hecho, y de hecho, si Morty fuera más despierto se arreglaría con calma y luego iría directo al garaje a esperar la nueva aventura. Después de todo la escuela no era un verdadero problema, pues Rick se encargaría de hacerlo pasar de curso aunque fuera a rastras, total de mantener a los padres contentos para que lo dejaran seguir ayudándolo.

Pero aun así el niño insistía en asistir las horas que pudiera antes de ser sacado fuera. Quizás porque necesitaba sentir que aún había algo de normalidad en su vida.

Este último pensamiento lo hiso sentir un tanto culpable. Pero no demasiado. No. Él ya tenía un dolor muy grande dentro, una verdadera pena que lo atormentaría hasta que su cerebro dejara de funcionar, así que no había espacio para pequeñeces.

Estaba llegando al baño cuando vio a Morty salir de prisa, casi chocando de frente.

-Ha! Bu-buen día Rick. –El niño llevaba su pijama en las manos y el cabello recién lavado y desordenado.

-Sabremos si fue bueno cuando *eructo* termine. –Fue su repuesta mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta tras él. Pudo escuchar como el chico se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta antes de suspirar e irse. Pero no lo haría sentir mal por eso.

Dejo su ropa en el espacio del lavamanos que no estaba lleno de las cosas de Summer y abrió la bolsa de basura que usaba para acumular su ropa sucia antes de lavarla. Desvistiéndose por completo, intentando no mirarse al espejo, no antes de estar limpio al menos.

Se metió a la ducha y dejo correr el agua caliente sobre su cabeza.

El vapor comenzó a soltar los olores de la habitación, una mescla de shampoos de flores, jabones, pasta de dientes, y humedad, mucha humedad. Pero entre todos estos uno en particular llamo su atención. El olor de Morty, que aún estaba impregnado en el ambiente.

Olía a juventud e ingenuidad, y era agradable… Se permitió disfrutarlo hasta que el olor de su propio cuerpo lo opaco. Cambiando la dulzura por el amargor…

Cuando considero que era suficiente salió y comenzó a secarse. Inicio con su cabello para después continuar con el resto del cuerpo. Estaba por comenzar a vestirse cuando su vista se fijó en la tolla dentro del cesto de ropa sucia. Era la toalla de estrellas y naves espaciales, era la toalla que solo Morty ocupaba.

No fue planificado, y tampoco era algo que hubiera hecho antes. Pero ahora se encontraba con el trapo en su rostro disfrutando del aroma.

El dulzor que su marchito cuerpo había opacado regresaba a sus fosas nasales como una droga difícil de resistir.

-¿¡Que estoy haciendo?! –Arrojo la toalla de regreso al cesto y se sujetó del lavamanos. Su corazón se había acelerado, y la respiración comenzó a entre cortársele.

Sentía gran repulsión por sí mismo.

-*¡Estúpido Morty!* -Apretó los dientes y cerro los puños, con la vista fija en el desagüe del lavamanos. -*Si realmente fueras mi Morty, si fuera el niño que ayude a criar… esto no estaría pasando…* -Sus ojos molestos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas.

Respiro profundo y se enderezo, enfrentándose a su reflejo.

-Soy una mierda… -Se miró, aunque mientras decía esto no pensaba solo en su persona, sino en todas la versiones de su persona que había conocido. Así que si, el, en todo lo que representaba, era una mierda, una mierda inteligente y pervertida.

Respiro de nuevo, derrotado, y continúo vistiéndose…

Restara 2…*

Z.Z: Lo sé, lo se… Este también fue cortito. Sorry :/.

Pero si aún no se dan cuenta, estoy haciendo un pequeño juego de números con los caps. Y el próximo cap, al pertenecer a los números negativos, será mucho más largo y esclarecedor, por lo que podría tardar un poco más también…

¿Conocen EddsWorld? Pueden ver los caps con subs en YouTube ;).


End file.
